Come Back to Me
by YourPrincess
Summary: "I'll always come back for you. Even if Middle Earth started to cave around itself, I will find a way to get back to you." Legolas/OC  Prequel One-Shot to Promise


**Summary:** "I'll always come back for you. Even if Middle Earth started to cave around itself, I will find a way to get back to you." Legolas/OC

**Disclaimer:** Characters and world belong to the great JRR. Tolkien, I'm just playing around with them. [Well this Nienna is my creation.. her name is Tolkien's]

"Legolas come dance with me!" Nienna laughed, twirling in circles. Her hair was down. Her eyes shined. They were in a field full of forget-me-nots. Fitting. The moon was high and bright, and it brought out the sparkle in her dress. He was leaning against a tree on the edge of the field. They came here often, it was their own space.

"Come on Legolas!" She yelled running back to him. She was graceful, more so than most elves. He could remember their childhood years. She had been surprisingly graceful then too. They had gotten into trouble a lot when they were younger. There were some now who still didn't forgive them for it. He smiled fondly remembering a time when they had put a small snake in the blacksmiths tool belt.

Their courtship had been gradual, slow moving. They had been friends first. When he noticed other ellons looking at her, he then began to notice. Notice the way she walked. The way her eyes shined when he looked at her. When she looked at him. They were a different kind of inseparable then. Each day there was something different he fell in love with.

He caught her when she neared him. He spun them in circles till he reached the middle of the field. Slowing bringing her feet back down to the ground Legolas held her tight.

Moving one hand to her waist and another to grasp her smaller hand he began to lead them. Slowly at first, then quicker. It was a dance they had long perfected. It was reserved for wedding celebrations. The bride and groom would start the dance and then others would join.

If she was curious as to why he picked this dance she didn't show it. She simply smiled at him. He was going to miss this. This simple freedom that the two of them enjoyed. He was leaving soon. To Rivendell. His father wanted him to deliver a message to Lord Elrond.

"Legolas? Is anything wrong?" Nienna asked. They had stopped dancing. He had this look in his eyes that Nienna didn't like.

"I'm to go to Rivendell within a fortnight." He replied calmly. Nienna remained still. She had of course known that the creature Gollum had escaped. But she had had no inkling that they would send Legolas to deliver the message. There were others that were faster. Stronger. There were even elves here that had come from Rivendell. One of them could do it.

"Why? Why you? Why not send someone else?" Nienna wretched herself from Legolas's grip and turned to face the forest. He was leaving her. This was a journey she could not take with him.

"Father thinks that I am the best ellon to go. I am a fast rider. And my relationship with the elves in Rivendell is good. He also thinks it best to send someone of royal blood. Since he himself can not go, I am the next choice."

"Legolas I have a bad feeling about this. I'm afraid that if you go now you wont come back." Nienna sobbed. She had never been one for dramatics before. But she had never been in love with an ellon who was leaving her before either. As childish as it was, she didn't want him to go.

"Nienna, I'll always come back for you. Even if Middle Earth started to cave around itself, I will find a way to get back to you. You know I wouldn't leave unless I had to. Not without you." Legolas replied pulling the sobbing elleth into his arms.

"Do you promise? Promise to come back to me?" Nienna asked laying her head on his chest. She could hear his heart. There had been times when they were in this field that Nienna had fallen asleep with her head on his chest. The beating of his heart calmed her. In all their years together she never felt safer then when she was in his arms.

They balanced each other out. Always knew what to say when the other was down. Legolas was strong and steady. He was her strength. Orc attacks were getting more frequent. Every time they went into battle she prayed they would both get out alive. They kept each other going. Fought side by side. They kept each other safe. He would hold her after. It felt right.

"I promise Nienna. Will you promise me something in return?" Legolas asked. His voice brought her out of her thoughts.

"Of course. Anything." Nienna responded lifting her head and looking into his eyes.

"Promise me that I'll always have you. That while I'm gone another ellon will not win your affections. That you'll still be mine when I return." He knew his journey to Rivendell would be a quick one. But he knew that other ellons had approached his father about her hand.

Since her father had died, Thranduil had taken Nienna as a ward. She was under his care. Thus the ellons went to him. Thranduil had turned them away long before he had realized his love for Nienna. He wondered if it was because his father had known they were meant for each other before they did.

"I promise Legolas. I promise to love you forever. I think I always have." Nienna said as their heads came closer together. Smiling Legolas pulled her close again and kissed her. It started off slow and sweet. But as Nienna moved her arms around his neck it grew more passionate and wild. One hand moved to her hair while the other slide down to her waist.

Their bodies pressed closer together. They moved backward to find something solid to rest on. But Legolas tripped and the two of them tumbled. Their kiss was broken from the fall. Nienna's laughter rang through the field and Legolas's soon joined in. Their breathing evened out and a calming silence washed over the field.

"We shouldn't fall asleep out here again. Your father will not be pleased. Do you remember the last time?" Legolas did remember. They had gone to watch the stars. Sleep overcame them and when they opened their eyes again it was morning. His father had sent a search party for them. He feared the worst. When they walked out of the forest unscathed and told the story Thranduil had been furious. It had been worth it though. They had started the night friends and began the next morning in love. Courting.

"Well then, we should go. The moon is all but gone in the sky." Legolas said moving to stand. After helping Nienna up the two of them walked back to the inner city. They raced up the stairs to the palace and entered quickly.

"Walk me to my room?" Nienna questioned lightly as they slowly made their way to the sleep quarters of the palace.

"Of course melamin." Legolas answered as they turned and walked the paths they had memorized. How many times had they walked this same path? Hundreds? Thousands? He knew not. Too soon they had stopped in front of her door.

"Good night melamin. Sleep well." Legolas said bringing Nienna's hand up to his lips and leaving a lingering kiss there. They acted more formal inside the palace walls. Rarely showing the affection they desired.

"Good night Legolas." Nienna replied curtsying and then slipping into her rooms. They both leaned on the door breathing. Legolas then stood and went to find his father. It was time. Time to talk to his father. Time to make it formal. He was going to ask his father permission to marry Nienna.

**A/N: So Tolkien actually wrote a character named Nienna (check out The Sillmarillion) but this Nienna is different. If I recall correctly she is a Queen of the Valar. Right, anyway this is a prequel to my story Promise. Its Legolas's and Nienna's last real free moment together before the war. It came to me when I was first writing Promise and Legolas remembers the last time he and Nienna had danced in the moonlight. R&R :)**

**melamin - my love**


End file.
